


Sleep the sleep that knows not breaking; Dream of battle fields no more

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Sleep the sleep that knows not breaking; Dream of battle fields no more<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 369<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> Chapel, Pike, McCoy<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None<br/><b>Summary:</b> Christine keeps watch over her patient<br/><b>A/N:</b> Written for the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a></span> prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep the sleep that knows not breaking; Dream of battle fields no more

**Author's Note:**

> Below is my prompt fill for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile)[**bridge2sickbay**](http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/) rounds held on the 1st February 2010. This rounds theme was Poetry Quotes. Unfortunately work got in the way so only one fill was completed. There were some great Poetry Quotes though.

Christine pulled off her dermal gloves and tossed them in the trash receptical to be destroyed. She quickly glanced at McCoy, the tension still palpable in the way his shoulders hunched slightly. There had been some quite hairy moments when the ship was lurching, but not once did the doctor waver in his dedication to the man on the bed in front of them.

She checked the monitor and all was well on the patient as could be expected at this time. The doors to surgery whooshed open as the orderly's left the room. Their delicate job of turning the patient over completed. Christine had made sure that McCoy was away as the two men were ones that did not know his idiosyncrasies. Which was a polite way of saying that Christine was worried that McCoy grumbling at their perceived uselessness in his mind after holding it together while the surgery and regrafting took place would have resulted in some possible jolting of the patient. For all their techological advances it still took physical effort to move a patient.

She checked the drugs coursing through his system. All was fine there too. She finally looked down at the patient. Captain Pike was, for all intents and purposes, appearing to sleep a quiet, dreamless sleep.

" _Sleep the sleep that knows not breaking: Dream of battle fields no more_ ," she murmured as she gently carded her hands through the hair on his forehead.

"I would not have taken you for a Scott fan," she heard said quietly behind her.

"It seemed apt, doctor," she turned to face the man that had for the last five hours impressed her with his skill and ability.

"It's McCoy, as you damned well know. I think it's time for you and I take your advice and seek some rest ourselves." He held up his hand when Christine had opened her mouth to inject. "We are no good to Captain Pike or any of our patients right now. Time to get some rest, Chapel. You have earned it."

With that, McCoy led Chapel out of the Surgery. Her final view as the doors closed were of Pike sleeping peacefully as Hughes stood careful watch over him. 


End file.
